This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In general, this project will focus on marine natural products. In particular, strutures of natural products will be elucidated using primarily NMR. The overarching goal is to isolate novel natural products that have therapeutic potential. Modern drug discovery requires rapid characterization of bioactive hits on small quantities of sample. Therefore, the resources at NMRFAM are invaluable to this program.